Find a Path: Sebastian X OC
by Fairywing1
Summary: Orphaned at an early age, Mary Sherbert has been left in the care of her aunt. Wanting to help her aunt, Mary applies for a maid. The only agency wishing to hire her though is in another city, past Phantomhive manor. And there her taxi has just broke.
1. Prologue

Finding a Path

Prologue: Something to Remember

Loud bangs against the doors and windows sounded down the hall as two small feet thudded silently across the wooden floors in the dark. The small red haired girl with gray eyes gasped as shadow jumped at the glass began banging its fists against the window. The young girl's eyes widen in horror and shock as the shadow continued to bang against it. She backed into the wall frighten.

"Show yourself, Sherbert!" The shadow shouted banging against the glass. The little girl's eyes widen even more as she ran down the hallway, her white night gown trailing behind her in a ghostly dance. More shadows began leaping against the windows, screaming Sherbert's name, as the young girl ran past them in fear. Flames were dancing outside the window, revealing human faces. The girl ran to the one room which she knew held the man for all the answers: her father's study. She noticed the door a jar with orange light flooding out into the hallway. The young girl breathed a sigh of relief. Her father was there! He could explain everything and make it all better! She ran toward the door.

"They're here…what will you do?" A man's voice, not her father's, caused the young girl to stop in her tracks.

"What do you mean what will I do?" Her father's voice came out frantic. He sounded scared; the young girl felt surprised. Scared? Her father was never scared of anything. She snuck up to the door and peered through the opening, taking care not to move it any further than it already is. More thundering poundings against their walls made the young girl jump. "They want my neck! You've sworn yourself to me, have you forgotten?" The young girl blinked and focused back onto the conversation.

"…No, I haven't forgotten. My master…" The voice sounded arrogantly and smooth. The girl peered through the opening of the door again, seeing her father on his knees holding his hands up in prayer. He was looking up at someone in the room, his eyes wide with horror and determination. "….what are your orders?" The man's disembodied voice asked. Her father's lips twitched into a terrifying smile, his eyes shone mad with hope. The young girl's eyes widen at the look in his eyes, she couldn't help but feel terrified of them.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" He demanded. The girl's eyes widen at the words and a loud crashing sound caused her to scream and run through the door, into her father's study. She fell on her knees, her father turned around with wide eyes. "Mary?"

"Father!" Mary cried, tears blinding her vision, blurring the man who stood in a dark corner. All she could see was the horrible grin on his face. She squeaked. "Who is he? What's going on!" Her father rushed to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Yes, why don't you tell her, my Lord?" The man's voice sounded behind her. Mary felt a chill reach her bone. Her father looked at the man with wide eyes.

"You know I can't!" He shouted.

"You know the price, don't you? I said until the end." The voice stated. Mary looked up at the man, her eyes still blurred from the tears. She couldn't see him.

"It's not the end!" He said angrily. Mary looked up at her father with wide eyes as the men's shouts sounded in the hallway now. She jumped and her father immediately, shut and locked the study's room door. He whirled around facing the man. "It's not the end dammit! Now kill them and save me!" Mary's eyes widen at her father's words. _What is he saying! Killing's bad!_ Mary's head soon filled with terror. She burst as out as the same time the man said something.

"As you wish my Lo—."

"Daddy! What's happeni-!"

BANG! Mary's eyes widen at the crimson liquid staining the front of her father's shirt. She looked up at her father's gray eyes which widen in shock as he fell to his knees. Her eyes widen in further as he fell completely to the floor.

"Father!" She screamed running to him as the broke down. She fell beside her father, crying as she tried to get him up, but he was too heavy. "Wake up!" The men looked down at the man and held their guns triumphantly.

"We got him boys! The bastards finally dead!" The leader of the men shouted, the men behind him cheered. "Now what will we do with the brat?" Mary's tear-filled eyes widen and she whipped her head up at the man who referred to her. His eyes were cold as stone. "After all she's the bastard's son."

"Tsk, tsk," The dark man's voice sounded. Mary whirled around, now the man was in shadow and she couldn't see his face. "Wasn't that a bit rude? We were in the middle of a huge discussion." Mary's eyes widen at the coldness and darkness of the voice. Suddenly darkness filled the room and immediately she felt nothing, but cold, her sight gone. Her heart seemed to stop when she heard the men scream, which were suddenly cut off in gurgled sound. Warm liquid splattered onto Mary's face, arms and legs. Darkness faded, the mysterious man was gone and the room was painted in blood. Mary's eyes widen in horror as she saw the men's bodies dismembered, their faces frozen in the horror she was feeling. The fire in the fire place was gone, no light but the moon's revealed the horrific scene. Something caught the corner of her eye at the fire place, she turned slowly and shakily as her eyes widen in horror.

"Contract finished!"

"!" Mary's small scream sounded throughout the mansion.


	2. Chapter one: Job Hunting

Chapter One: The Job Hunt

Mary hurried down the stairs in her maid's outfit, her nicely, polished shoes clacked against the oak stairs of her aunt's house, stopping in front of the mirror, framed by rose-carved oak. She fixed her maid's hat's black ribbon, making sure it was securely fastened, before gazing at her reflection in the mirror. Gray eyes of her father and her mother's red hair…Mary frowned. Red, she hated the very color. She couldn't reason why, she always had and probably always will; that's why she hates her hair. She wished she could be rid of this hair color, but her aunt forbade her from hiding underneath a wig or dying it another color. Such a nuisance! She spun on her heel and took her brown bag off the floor and hurried out the door.

"Mary!" A frantic woman's voice shouted from behind her, causing the young girl to skid to a stop. She whirled around to face a plump, round gray haired woman in a brown dress with a dark, brown coat; she had red lipstick and rouge cheeks along with white pearls adorned on her neck. The woman panted as she came up to Mary. "Goodness girl, you run fast!" Mary gave a small smile.

"Sorry, Aunt Janelle." She apologized, trying not to laugh. Her aunt shook her head disdainfully.

"Honestly, dear, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me 'Jean'. 'Aunt' makes me sound some dreadful, dead person," She said making a dark face along with a pout. "And 'Janelle' makes me sound like some boring person who sticks her nose in the air!" 'Jean's facial expression turned into one of absolute horror. Mary chuckled and blinked when her aunt shoved the brown parcel into her arms. "That's your lunch! Be it far for me to let you starve! Honestly, it's been three days straight you gone without breakfast!"

"I'm fine, I'm just been not getting much sleep lately," Mary said accepting the gift, before noticing the bus on the street was about to leave. Her eyes widen in horror. "Wait for me!" She yelled, before running after the bus. "Goodbye, Aunt Janelle, I'll be back!" She called over her shoulder, before pressing her feet to run harder and just as the bus was about to pick up speed she caught onto the pole, allowing her to pull herself up onto the vehicle, with the parcel in her arms. Janelle frowned.

"It's 'Jean'!" Janelle muttered. She frowned remembering her niece saying something about not getting enough sleep. _Must be the nightmares…_

The bus drove through London, passing by apartment building of well structures and shops and bakeries. Mary smiled at the smell of freshly baked bread. She had a feeling today was going to be good day. Too many days, she had been turned down: job after job.

"Not to day," Mary muttered underneath her breath. She noticed the agency building for women and pulled the bell, signaling the driver to stop. She quickly paid the fare and stepped off, walking toward the building. She looked up at the building's sign:

_Rigby's Agency for Women Workers co._

_We find the right jobs, for the right women._

Mary closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before opening her eyes and walking toward the door. The brass bell clanged when she opened the door. A dark-skinned and blacked-haired maid holding some parcel's stopped in her walk toward the main stairs, and looked at the newcomer, before smiling.

"Ah! Mary, so nice to see you!" She said friendly. "Just take a seat, and Madam Rigby will be right with you."

"Thanks, Claudia," Mary said cheerfully. Over the times Mary had come into this building these two women became friends. They had time to talk over the long hours of waiting for the other women to get their interview and found that they had common interests: music, art, nature and books. "So I take it that I'm the first to arrive."

"That's right! Looks like you're in luck this time!" Claudia said cheerfully before heading to her destination.

"Yes!" Mary said, pulling her fist in with triumph. "I knew today was going to be a good day." She sat down in one of the chairs by the window and smiled, dreaming of all the jobs she could possibly be doing. Earning the money she wanted to help earn her keep, and hopefully get a place of her own. She closed her eyes and widened her smile at the thought of her working for some wealthy young, handsome man. Tall, thick, black hair, pale skin, gorgeous blue eyes and a nicely primed suit; Mary couldn't help, but sigh and drool a little at the thought, before shaking her head when the door opened. She glanced up and saw Madam Rigby, a tall, thin woman with brown eyes, brown hair pulled into a tight bun and tight wrinkles. She wore red lipstick and pink rouge on her cheeks, her brown eyes shone behind her spectacles which were attached to a chain around her neck. Her dress was purple and a brooch with a figure of porcelain girl with her hair tied up in ringlets in the middle contrasted against a dark maroon background. She frowned sternly at Mary.

"Mary, come in." Madam Rigby said stiffly. Mary wasn't taken aback by the Madam's behavior. She was normally like this, so stiff and snuff that you'd think she got a bug up her—"Now." Mary snapped herself out of her thoughts and quickly stood up.

"Yes, Madam!" Mary breathed. She almost forgot her place. Quickly following Madam Rigby into her office, Mary closed the door behind herself as Rigby took her place behind her beautifully designed and polished desk.

"Take a seat, Mary." Rigby said, sounding a bit condescending.

"Yes, Madam." Mary said dutifully, quickly taking her seat, before the desk. Madam Rigby took the piles of papers on her desk and read through them carefully. Her expression unchanging, Mary waited for the results in anxious silence.

"Well, well, Mary, seems like you got a job offer!" Madam Rigby said with a smile. Mary blinked.

"Really!" Mary blurted, jumping from her chair. Her heart skipped a bit as she broke into an excited smile.

"Hold it, Mary!" Madam Rigby scolded. Mary sat back in her chair and folded her hands apologetically and waited for Rigby to continue. "The people who want to hire you belong to another agency. And that agency belongs in another city, understood? You'll have to travel far just to get there. It's in Milton Keynes, do you still want the job?" Rigby asked. Mary frowned a bit: another city? She lowered her eyes to her lap. That's so far away! _But,_ Mary reasoned. _It's the first job offer I've gotten in a while… and we need the money. Aunt's shop isn't doing so well right now and the bills are piling up…_

Mary looked Madam Rigby in the eye.

"I'll take it!" She stated with determination. Rigby blinked in surprise, before giving a small smile.

"Very well," Rigby said. "I'll send word to them after you leave. You should head over to the agency tomorrow. Here's the map of the city they have given me. That should help you find your way. Now leave. The sooner we get this all done, the sooner you'll be employed and the sooner you won't have to see me again." Mary smiled as she took the map and hurriedly excited through the door. She couldn't believe it! She actually got a job offer! She burst through the door, smacking a man in the face with it. She skidded to a stop of hearing the man's pained groan. She whirled around and saw a man dressed in a tan, coat with a rugby hat. Her eyes widen.

"Oh, my goodness!" Mary gasped. "Are you all right?" The man held his hand over his eye in pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He muttered, before looking at the girl. He removed his hand as his expression from pain turned serious. Mary blinked at the change in his demeanor. "By the way, ma'am, I'm warning everyone to stay in their homes tonight." Mary blinked in surprise.

"What on earth for?" She asked startled by the news. He looked her in the eye.

"We got reports from Scotland Yard of two men who broke from prison. They've been to known for killing and cheating citizens out of their money." He stated. "That's all I know. Also they seem to be masters of disguise, so knowing what they really look like won't do you any good." Mary frowned worriedly.

"Okay, thanks for the warning, sir," She murmured. She'd better get home quick! She turned and her eyes widen in fear as she saw the bus leaving. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!" She screamed in horror as she charged after it. The man blinked as he watched her run after the bus and watched in amazement as she manage to board the bus in mid-ride. He let out a whistle.

"She's fast, I'll give her that much."

"So, the Queen's worried about the robbers that have escape?" Earl Ciel Phantomhive, a boy of thirteen years, stated. His blue eye peered at the dancing flames in the fire place, his arms were crossed upon his chest; he was wearing a blue over coat that hid his black vest and pants along with black dress shoes. He frowned. "And her Majesty wants to make sure they're dealt with." The messenger nodded worriedly, he was a mousy man, with scrawny limbs and brown hair.

"Yes, M'lord. Her Majesty can't sleep a wink until these mongrels are found." The messenger stated. Ciel closed his eye as he thought for a moment on the subject.

"Very well," He said after a long moment of silence. "We'll concede; we'll make sure these men are brought to justice." The messenger bowed courteously as Ciel opened his eye and watched the messenger leave the room.

"Two robbers? Shouldn't that be left for the police?" A familiar, smooth voice sounded behind the boy. Ciel blinked and looked up at his butler, a handsome man with short dark hair and crimson-brown eyes wearing a well-tailored suit. Ciel frowned and turned his attention to the fire place.

"The fact that the Queen asked ME to do this, proves this isn't your normal brand of robbers," Ciel reasoned. "And besides, it's my duty as the sole survivor of the Phantomhive family to look into this sort of matter. I have a feeling they'll be giving the Scotland Yard a run for their money." He looked at his butler with a glare. "And who gave you position to question my judgements?" The butler smiled.

"Just giving my opinion, my Lord," He stated simply. Ciel huffed, before turning his attention back to the dancing flames of the fire place.

"Your opinion is annoying. Just do as I say and have this case solved in no time, Sebastian, that's an order." Ciel stated bored. The butler named Sebastian smiled as his eyes glowed red, before he knelt down on one knee.

"Yes, my Lord."

Hey guys! ^_^ Um, so this is my first ever Kuroshitsuji fan-fic, so please tell me how I'm doing. Comments and Critiques are welcome, no matter how harsh. So please read and review. Oh and if there's anything you wish to happen, please let me know and I'll think about it. Thanks for reading ^_^


	3. Chapter two: Saying Farewell

Chapter Two: Saying Farewell

_White flower-petals gracefully flew through the wind as Mary found herself dancing through the meadows of her family's back yard. Her heart soared with joy as the wind ruffled through her white dress and red hair. She lifted her small, child face to the sky as she spread her arms and spun like that ballerina in the blue, velvet jewelry box that was given to her. She giggled heartily, before she felt two strong arms lift her off the ground and swing her around, causing little Mary to squeal with delight. She looked up to see a man's face blurred._

Who is that?...

_Mary giggled happily at him and touched his smooth cheeks with joy with her small hands. He smiled and hugged her close to his chest, as he began to sing:_

"_**Mistress Mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow? 'Not very well,' she said, 'See the lilies' dead, put them up and up you go!" **__He threw Mary a little bit in the air and caught her, causing her to squeal with delight as he continued humming in her ear._

He is my father….

_The humming soon faded into echoes, Mary frowned curiously and turned to see that a statue had replaced the man that was holding her. Her eyes widen in shock and fear as the dead eyes stared at her. Dead eyes, dead, fogged over gray eyes! Mary fell backward and landed in the dead, slimy grass. She blinked and looked at her small hands only to gasp in horror. Thick, crimson liquid were now on her hands, she opened in her mouth:_

"!" Mary screamed herself awake. Her hands were clasped tightly on the blankets and her body was drenched in sweat. She shakily pried her fingers from the blankets and held them up to her face in examination. Her gray eyes wide in fear, but began to relax a little. No blood. It was all just a dream. A terrible dream; she closed her eyes and buried her face in her knees. _Why do I keep having these sort of dreams? They make no sense and yet, they scare me so!_ Mary pulled her face from her knees and looked up at her clock: 4:30 a.m. She sighed. Another day of bad sleeping; Mary was glad, though, that she didn't wake up Aunt Janelle. She laid back down and fell back to sleep after closing her eyes.

"What's the matter, young Lord?" Sebastian asked with a smile. Ciel was still sitting in his chair even though it was well past his bed time. "Still pondering about the case?"

"You haven't been able to find the culprits yourself!" Ciel pointed out, looking Sebastian in the eyes. "Even though you asked everyone, every single low-life in this damn city! And you still haven't located them yet! It's bugging me! How can someone have that good of a disguise?" Sebastian frowned, obviously displeased with those facts, himself. Normally he'd have a good list of suspects in about three hours, but nowhere around London do these men have any contacts or someone to rely on.

"I agree, it's proving most problems some. It seems these men rely mostly on themselves." Sebastian stated. He then smiled. "But enough about that young Master, you must be tired. Please come and let me tuck you into bed. We both have an early day tomorrow." Ciel shook his head and Sebastian blinked.

"I can't go to sleep, I'll function just as well without it." Ciel stated, before his eyes began to droop and he fell into a deep slumber. Sebastian smirked.

"You know how I feel about you sleeping in your chair, it's not proper," He stated walking around the desk and lifting the young lord out of his chair. He looked out the window to see the first glimmering rays of sunlight, before frowning. It looked like his master wasn't going to get much sleep today.

Mary checked over the things she placed into her suitcase for the umpteenth time and smiled. She had remembered to pack everything. She couldn't believe that in just one hour, she'll be traveling to a new home and getting another job. Hopefully she could learn to pay her bills and help pay her Aunt Janelle's bills altogether. She closed her only brown suitcase closed and clasped the brass latches together, before lifting it up. It held two dresses, under garments, stockings and several heirlooms from her parents her Aunt was able to keep hidden from the law's greedy hands: her father's golden pocket watch, her mother's locket and a gold mirror. These items were the only things left and when her Aunt found them, she immediately took them home and gave them to Mary on her eighth birthday. Mary looked at her father's pocket watch with sad eyes.

"I don't remember how you looked, father, but I remembered your heart." Mary whispered to herself, her gray eyes glistening with tears. She burst out in a whisper: "Why can't I remember what you look like!" A knock sounded on her door, causing her to gasp and whirl around to face the door.

"Mary, are you ready yet?" Aunt Janelle's voice sounded, muffled by the door. "The coach is already here." Mary smiled and quickly made sure her eyes were dry.

"Yes! I'm done! I'm ready!" Mary called, grabbing her suit case. She moved her eyes around the room and forced herself not to cry as a new sorrow developed inside her heart. The room that had been her sanctuary for the last fifteen years and had been her secret place as well, now it looked like she'd have to find another place to make her sanctuary. She closed her eyes, forcing the tears back, before opening the door to reveal her Aunt's eyes cast sadly on the floor. Mary stopped, her eyes widen in surprise and shock as Aunt Janelle blinked up in surprise and forced a smile.

"Ah! Goodness, Dear, what has taken you so long?" She asked; the cheerfulness in her voice sounded fake; Mary's eyes widen and tears began to brim them once again as a stab went through her heart.

"Oh, now stop that!" Aunt Janelle's voice cracked as tears began leaking out of her eyes. "I won't be able to stop crying if you keep looking at me like that!" The two women embraced each other sniffing and sobbing. Mary had looked up to her Aunt as a mother, though she only called her Aunt Janelle to satisfy her Aunt's own heart.

"I'll miss you!" Mary sobbed.

"And I, Dear!" Aunt Janelle cried. She pulled apart wiping the tears from her eyes, before looking at Mary firmly. "Oh look at us, acting like simpering fools! Come on, it's best you catch this coach, before it decides to leave without you!" Mary giggled through her tears as her Aunt led her down the stairs and toward the coach. There seemed to be two drivers; Mary blinked for a moment. It was strange for a coach that was for the lower class. She dismissed the thought immediately: the extra person might be because of the long trip. She turned to her Aunt and gave her one last hug, before pulling back.

"I'll come and visit, Aunt Jane—Aunt Jean." Mary said with a sad smile. Aunt Janelle's eyes widen happily, before filling with tears which she blinked out of her eyes.

"You be sure to call me when you get there! Or if you run into any trouble, you understand!" Aunt Janelle stated, handing her a lunch box. Mary nodded as she accepted the lunch box.

"Of course, Aunt Jean," Mary said, hugging her Aunt one more time, before heading to the coach. One of the drivers had gotten off the seat, before opening the door for her. Mary blinked in surprise. Since when did the lower-class coach-drivers do that? Mary smiled. Oh well, it was good treatment.

"Thank you," She said to the blond haired driver who wore a hat over his eyes. "To Milton Keynes, please." The driver smiled at Mary warmly.

"No need to ask, we were hired by the lovely old lady over there to take you where you need to go. She paid for everything." He stated. Mary blinked and looked at her tearful eyed Aunt in surprise, before tearing up too as she sat down in the coach. She raised her hand to wave goodbye, tears rolling down her face as the driver had shut the door and climbed onto the driver's seat. With a slap of the reigns, the coach started to move as the horses began a trot which soon turned into a gallop. Mary watched as the London's buildings began rolling pass by with sadness in her heart. She turned and looked down at the lunch box in her lap, with her Aunt's favorite handkerchief wrapped around it. Mary's eyes filled with tears, her heart breaking. _I'll eat the lunch later, once I enter Milton Keynes,_ Mary promised herself. She lowered her eyes to her box. Her heart beating faster as buildings flew by. She sighed. It was going to be long trip; she hoped her employers were nice and kind. Even if they weren't….she'd still serve them…she had no choice.

Ciel frowned as he looked at the papers on his desk. He hadn't much sleep at all and now as the afternoon's sun began to fill the room, the young master's blue eye began to droop. He shook his head vigorously; he had to finish the paper work by tomorrow. His eye began to droop again and his head began to nod on his hand. He soon fell into darkness.

"!"

"LOOK OUT!"

"NO! STO-!" CRASH! Ciel jumped at the sounds that happened so fast outside of the estate. He jumped out of his chair and ran to the window. His eyes widen as he saw the cause of the noises: a brown, lower class coach had crashed outside the walls of his land and had toppled over. Two men had climbed out of their seats and helped a woman out of the passenger seating of the coach. He whirled around toward the inside of the study.

"Sebastian! Help those people now and find out what happened!" Ciel demanded. Sebastian blinked as he beginning to make dinner when he heard the crash from outside. He heard his master's order.

"Yes, my Lord."

Mary had been watching the scenes of the country passing by with melancholy silence. Her heart longed to go back to her Aunt, but she knew that'd be impossible. A sigh escaped her lips before she saw a breath-taking, beautiful white mansion which towered over the walls protecting its estate. Her eyes widen in surprise. She never in her whole life have seen such a glorious mansion. Suddenly the coach jolted sharply causing it to teeter off to the right and left, flinging Mary both ways as she screamed. She heard the drivers shouting something, before the coach completely toppled over and her head hit the ceiling, causing her to black out…

Okay, I'm going to end it here for this chapter, but don't worry the third chapter should be up soon ^_^ Thank you for reviews and please if there's anything I'm doing wrong let me know, okay? Thank you for reading and please keep doing so.


	4. Chapter three: Condolences

Chapter Three: Condolences

"Dammit, Carols, what the hell were you thinking!" A man's voice sounded as Mary's conscious mind came to. Her body became aware of the hard, rocky ground she was laying upon and the aching pain in her muscles, waist, and skin. Her eyes opened to see the dirt path that they had been driving on, next to the toppled over coach. Slowly she looked up at the man who was yelling, her mind a bit shocked. "You could have killed us!" The man he was talking to was the other driver, who had long brown hair and brown eyes. The man scratched the back of his head apologetically.

"I thought if we got there sooner the customer would be happy and I'd be able to get home and see my wife!" The brown haired man stated, sounding even more apologetically. He was immediately smacked on the back of his head by the blond haired man.

"Dumbass!" He shouted. Suddenly the recollection of the coach crashing flooded into Mary's mind and she shot bolt up, before cringing at the pain that exploded from the back of her head and back. She lay back down as the two looked down at her, finally aware of her being awake. The blond haired man knelt down in front of her, his expression revealing concern. She noticed, for the first time, that the man's eyes were blue. "Are you all right, Miss?"

"I'm…not so sure, everything hurts at the moment." Mary stated wincing as she felt her arm and leg bones through her clothing. Her bones weren't broken, but her muscles were beginning to ache. She looked up at the driver, feeling still a bit dazed from the shock. "What on earth happened!" The blond man glared at Carols.

"SOMEONE here decided to play dumbass and drive us off the bloomin' road!" He shouted angrily. Carol's eyes snapped angrily at the man.

"Hey! I didn't know this was going to happen!" He shouted back. Mary cringed as her muscles began hurting really bad now and her eyes began to fill with tears as the two began attacking each other verbally. She broke into sobs as the men began yelling at each other, raising their voices into volumes that drowned out Mary's cries. Her waist was throbbing immensely and she couldn't stop shaking.

"What on earth happened here?" A man's voice stopped the men from arguing as Mary's arms brushed a side of her waist, before taking in a sharp intake of air. Her face began to pale at the feeling of sharp pain exploding all over her body. _Oh God, please tell me I haven't broken something after all!_ Mary prayed through her tears.

"We think she's in need of medical attention, sir." Carols stated. "Please can we come in and call for a doctor?" Sebastian blinked and looked down at the woman in pain; she had long, red hair that seemed to curl at the ends. Her skin pale, very pale and she's doubled over, and groaning. He looked at the carriage, which pretty much told the story. They had an accident and the woman is injured. Sebastian frowned. _It seems kind of funny that this woman alone got seriously injured._ Sebastian thought, before looking up at the men. They had only a few scrapes and bruises.

"Very well," Sebastian stated, before bowing to the two men. "Please accompany me gentlemen and lady, I'll make sure you're well looked after." The men gratefully thanked the butler, before they came over to Mary. Carols bent down and picked the woman up bridal-style, causing Mary to gasp and cry out. The man with blond hair glared at Carols venomously.

"Careful, you idiot! She's injured!" He shouted. Carols made small 'oops' and looked down at Mary's pained face worriedly and began moving as carefully he could to make sure he didn't do any more harm. The blond man turned his attention back to Sebastian who was now leading the men up to the mansion. He narrowed his blue eyes, before glancing around at the magnificent yard. Well-trimmed trees and bushes and some white flowers here and there. It was rather breath-taking, however, he wanted to know just one thing. "Does this mansion belong to a kid named Ciel Phantomhive?" Mary blinked at the question, before looking around the estate. She had heard of him only through the newspaper. He solved crimes normally under the Queens order and he owned several toy companies. If she had a chance to see the name plate on the fence, she would have been able to know to whom the mansion belonged to.

"Yes it does," Sebastian stated with a grin as he turned to the man who spoken in the first place. "We normally don't take guests on such short notices, so please forgive the lack of hospitality." He turned as they approached the door. After he twisted the door handle, he pulled himself and the door to the side, allowing the three men to enter first. Mary grimaced at every movement. She really hoped they'd find a place to lay her down soon. Sebastian walked in, closing the door behind them. "The parlor is to your right; please lay her down in there." _Oh thank God, this pain is almost over!_ Mary cheered in her head. The men walked over to the room that the butler had pointed out to them.

"Sebastian!" A boy's voice sounded behind them. Mary blinked and turned her head to see a boy of thirteen years standing on the stairwell. "Why are you letting strangers into my home?" Mary frowned. He kind of sounded arrogant and cold for a boy his age. Sebastian smiled.

"These men had crashed their coach outside of your estate, my Lord." Sebastian stated simply. "They injured their customer and so, need to call a doctor to go and fetch her. Is that all, right?" Mary blinked. _So that kid, then, is Phantomhive…he must be incredibly smart to take on such responsibilities._ Mary thought to herself and winced when Carols decide to turn and face the boy. Ciel frowned, obviously displeased. "Fine! But make sure the doctor gets here soon. I don't like having uninvited guests!" Mary blinked. Why the heck is that kid so cold? The butler, Sebastian, just smiled and bowed.

"Yes, my Lord." He said. Mary froze at those words, her eyes widen as those very words hit a familiar cord in her body.

"_Yes, my Lord." _

_Mary skipped into the room happily when those words were spoken. Her father whirled around in shock, his gray eyes wide in bewilderment. The room felt drafty because of the window, open and Mary gasped when she saw a man had jumped out of the window. The man had long, thick brown hair. Her eyes widen in shock._

"_Daddy! Did that man just jump out the window! He'll get hurt!" Mary shouted. She ran to the window, but the man was nowhere to be seen. The cool wind toyed with her hair and blue dress. A hand clamped on her shoulder and she looked up at her father's worried gaze which she couldn't make out for some reason._

"_He's fine, fairies don't die, remember?" Her father smiled._

Mary blinked. A memory, just like all the others, her father's face was blurred. And that man that jumped out the window….She blinked again. She remembered she went into her parents' room to ask her father something, a request for…ice cream. Yes, it was a request for ice cream when she heard those words. And _he_ had jumped out the window of the third floor. Mary shook her head; strange she just remembered that now. Sebastian turned and blinked when he saw Mary's eyes for the first time. _Gray as the sea…where have I seen these eyes before?_ Sebastian couldn't help, but think. They felt familiar in every way, especially in shape, but he couldn't think of where he had seen them before. Ciel turned on his heel and climbed back up the stairs; he really wasn't in the mood for this. Sebastian forced a smile to curve his lips.

"Well then, if you would please, head into the parlor. I shall bring the phone and some tea for you." Sebastian stated with a bow. The men and Mary smiled and bowed their heads in response, before following his orders. Mary cringed when Carols moved again as the other man opened the parlor. A cool breeze greeted them, the parlor room's windows were open and the white curtains were flowing gracefully in the wind and flew over rose covered chairs and couch. The men walked in awe of the scenery; Carols placed Mary gently on the couch, laying her down with care not to hurt her any further. Still, Mary winced as the blond haired man walked over to the bookcase in the far corner of the room.

"Wow," He said with a low whistle. "This kid sure has everything!" Carols looked up at his companion and nodded with a smile.

"I agree, that's one successful kid." Carols stated. The blond haired man turned and stared Carols in the eye. Carols gave a stiff nod, before moving to take something out of his left pock. Mary who had been gazing up at the ceiling, blinked at Carols' movement. The wind blew Mary's hair into her face, tickling her skin, before she could ask. She shook her head a little to remove the disturbance, but to no avail, helplessly Mary sneezed as the hair follicles teased her nose. Suddenly a handkerchief appeared in front of her face, she noticed a kind of aroma coming from it. It smelled sweet.

"For your cold, miss." Carols stated with a smile. Mary smiled as her mind began to feel a little light-headed.

"Thank you, but I don't…have…a cold…." Mary stated, suddenly finding it hard to speak. Her mind felt as she were going fly with the. She fought to keep conscious, but her eyes were already drooping. The last thing she saw was Carols' grin widening, before she blacked out.

O_O Wow, this actually took longer than I expected to post up. Sorry for the wait. I had school and homework to deal with. Thank you for reading and reviewing, I'm enjoying the comments so far. I think I already told people about this, but in case I forget, I'm letting you all know that after this story is finished…I am rewriting it. The story's plot will be completely different from this and the characters (my characters) will have different roles. Just thought I let you all know ahead of time please keep reading and reviewing. Oh and if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask.


	5. Chapter Four: Untold Dangers

Author: okay so I've been seeing that a lot of the other authors have been doing this to their fanfics. Don't know why, but I figure just to be on the safe side . …

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. This simply a fan girl who is bound to her muse writing stories that the said muse won't lighten up on anytime soon. *The muse behind me narrows his eyes* Um, anyway! Here's the fourth chapter and enjoy ^^; *quickly goes back to writing*

Chapter Four: Dangers untold

The wheels of the cart echoed throughout the foyer as Sebastian wheeled the heavy yet delicately made tea set along with a slender black phone toward the parlor room where the guests were staying. He paused by the door for a moment and used the back of his hand to knock, before opening it.

"Excuse me. I brought you the phone you requested." Sebastian stated to the room which was now empty save for the red-haired female who was now sleeping on the loveseat. A cold smirk curved his lips. "Ah, but I see you could not wait for that." He pushed the cart in the room and closed the door behind him, before continuing his way toward the girl. Pulling the cart within the girl's reach, he bent over her and frowned. Her scent was familiar…He blinked, forcing the thought away as he opened one of her eye-lid. The girl was not responding and her eyes were dilated; he removed his hand from her eye as he stood up. It's obvious she's been drugged, but for them to be able to get out of the room this fast…Sebastian turned to the door with a smile.

"Seems like I have a couple of guests to take care of," He stated, his eye glowing as he walked out of the parlor room, making sure to close the door quietly behind himself.

"Oh dear, I forgot to dust the books library!" A woman with purple-reddish hair said as she burst through the library's door, panting. Once she caught her breath and adjusted her glasses, she glanced up to a very dark room. "Huh? Why is this room so dark?" She moved to open them when a hand out of nowhere holding a handkerchief clasped onto her nose and mouth. A sweet aroma filled her nostrils. Her eyes widen as she squirmed and fought, but culprit's strength was too much for her. Her mind soon became dizzy and disoriented and the last she saw were her shoes along with a pair of brown ones, before her vision fell to darkness…

Carols carried the now unconscious maid to one of the chairs in the library, before placing her onto one in an up-right position with rope hanging off one of his arms. Taking the rope, he carefully tied the woman to the chair tightly. He knew his brother would be working downstairs at the moment and his job was to get all the servants out of the way. The maid made it easy, but he now had to go and hunt down the others. He stood up, closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his raging heart that seemed to want to burst out of his chest at the moment. These were the type of the jobs that always made him uneasy. He walked back toward the bookcase that was left ajar and slipped around it, leaving himself in a dark passage. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a flash light and turned it on, flooding the corridor with a white light. Pushing his hand against a block just before the entrance to the library, the bookcase slowly swung close, making sure no books were falling from their shelves.

The blond haired and blue eyed chef smirked down at his creation: scrambled eggs. Yep, he certainly out did himself this time. The chef couldn't help but beam down at the NON-charcoaled work before him. Even that Mr. Sebastian would be please, especially by the fact you could smell the soft, scrambled egg goodness. Now all he had to do was find a way to the same with the bacon and he would be all set. He blinked in horror before slapping himself in the face with a groan.

"Ugh, Bard, how the hell could you forget the bacon?" He demanded with anger. He sighed, before turning to walk into a handkerchief. His widen, startled as his nostrils filled with the sweet aroma. He _knew_ this aroma and knew that he had to get that handkerchief off of him, before he passed out. He kicked at the man holding the handkerchief, only to have him dodge and bulldoze him into the oven. The chef grunted at the impact, before realizing the handkerchief was over his mouth and nose again. His nostrils took in the aroma again and he tried to fight the man off, but his mind became dizzy affecting his hands which simply began to slap the man sloppily, before sliding off and falling to his sides useless. His vision began to blur as the brown haired man finally released him and allowed him to hit the floor, before he fell into darkness…

Carols panted as he allowed the chef to the floor. Who knew that guy was going to be a fighter? He relaxed as he realized that the blond haired man was unconscious, before bending down and heaving the man up. He grabbed one of the other man's arms and wrapped it around his shoulders with one arm, while the other held onto the chef's waist. Carols grunted, adjusting the fully grown man's waist the best he could. This guy is really heavy. He walked into the opened secret passage way that happened to be behind the servants' coat hanger which hung on the wall. As soon as he was in, he leaned against the wall due to the extra weight the chef gave him and removed his hand that held the chef's arm, before reaching for the lever and pulling it down. Like the book case, the wall swung slowly close. Carols turned on his flash light and placed the end of it into his mouth, before re-grabbing the unconscious man's arm and secure the extra weight to him. That's two down.

"Mr. !" The young, blond gardener wailed upon seeing the tall, black butler who cringed at the sound of the boy's voice. He turned to the boy with a frown. _Of all days!_ Sebastian thought irritably to himself. He narrowed his eyes.

"Well, what is it, Finny?" Sebastian demanded. The boy continued to sob, but was obviously trying to put his crying under control. It obviously wasn't working and Sebastian sighed. He really didn't have time for this he had to get those two men outside of this mansion pronto.

"Can it wait?" Sebastian asked. Finny shook his head 'no' vigorously and Sebastian's frown deepened. "Was it the garden again?" He nodded; his eyes looked Sebastian big and glassy as more tears rolled down his face. "Did you break the repellent?" He shook his head no. Sebastian's deepened further. "What did you do?" Finny looked him in the eye with the words 'I am sooooooooooo sorry!' carved into his forehead as he began to sniff and cry again.

"I forgotten my strength again and knocked down twooo treeeeeees!" He wailed. Sebastian's eyes snapped at the child darkly. _He did not!_ Sebastian stated in his mind angrily. It had better not be those same stupid trees he just replanted this morning. His energy was not a toy to be played with.

"The same_ ones_!" Sebastian asked, his impatience edging into his voice. Finny nodded and Sebastian's eyes narrowed into slits. So not only did he have remove a couple of vermin from the mansion, but now he had to re-grow some trees as well.

"A-and I broke the two angel figurines right the fountain when it happened this time!" Finny cried. Sebastian began to message his temples as he began contemplating on how he was NOT going to kill the child. He sighed, before grabbing the boy's shoulders to make him stop crying. Finny blinked up at the tall butler.

"It is okay, Finny, I'll deal with it shortly." Sebastian stated. "Please go outside and finish gardening the weeds. If you--use the repellent, BE careful! Understood?" Finny nodded brightly, before running off. Sebastian turned away from the child and began closing his eyes as he sensed for the souls that invaded the manor.

Mary's mind slowly rose to consciousness. She could feel the carpet like designs on the loveseat's cushion underneath her, the wind blowing cool, but pleasant air on her face, her clothes touching her skin, and a slight throbbing coming from the between of her eyes. Her mouth and throat felt really dry and she swallowed hoping to solve the problem. It didn't, it only closed her throat up. She coughed and gagged, causing her to sit up to quickly and the pain to explode throughout her entire rib cage. The young girl cried as she fell back down, holding her sides. Her throat had unsealed itself, before the tears began to brim her eyes. After a long agonizing moment the pain seemed to ebb. The throbbing in her skull didn't. Mary frowned. Aside from her broken rib, why was she feeling so horrible right now? And why was her throat so dry? Suddenly the memories came back of how Carols had placed the handkerchief in front of her in a "kind" gesture. There was a sweet aroma to it…

The young girl stopped in realization, her eyes widen in shock and in disbelief. She had been drugged. _Why? What-!_ She turned her head to this way and that slowly and carefully from the area she laid in. They were nowhere to be seen. _Where did they go?_ Panic rose inside of her before her eyes then landed on the phone. As fast as she could without hurt herself too much, she reached over and grabbed the phone. She cringed, that movement caused her a little bit more pain than she realized. Wrapping one of her arms around her waist, she used her free hand to lift the receiver to her ear, and then waited a moment for the pain to ebb a little. Then she removed her arm slowly from her waist and began working on the round number dialer, moving it to the right numbers for the police. As she began hearing it ringing, she held her breath waiting for the other line to pick up when the line went dead. Her eyes widen in horror as she pulled the phone from her ear, before looking at it in disbelief. Her heart thundered in her ears in panic and she ran a hand through her hair as her mind began running over the thousands of possibilities to befall the manor. The manor simply had a black out or those men who drugged her and were no longer in the room had cut off the power supply. And the manor stood in the country side, which meant no connections to the outside world and NO police. Mary's breaths became ragged as she ran both her hands through her hair and grabbed fists full of her red locks.

_The men used me as an excuse to enter the manor! It was all planned out! Even me getting injured!_ Mary ranted in her mind with horror. The image of the owner, that young boy flashed into her mind, causing her to stop with wider eyes. _Him, he's in danger!_ She moved to climb off the couch, only to cry out and fall due to the sharp pain in her side. Tears began to brim her eyes, but she forced herself to stand, but her legs felt like rubber since her body was still trying to get rid of the influence of the drug. She stumbled toward the door, before collapsing against the frame, gasping at the pain from her rib. She gritted her teeth against the pain as she wrapped one arm around the injured side of her, before using the other to turn the handle of the closed door and pull it open. The manor's foyer looked rather empty. Where were the servants? She looked around, hoping to see some sort of staff to warn. There were none.

"Hello! Can anyone here me!" Mary called out frantically as she pushed herself off the door frame and wander out into the middle of the foyer. Her shoes echoed throughout the empty room. No answer. "Hello!" She cursed underneath her breath as she stumbled toward the stairs.

Jonathan smirked as he closed the metal door to the power box with a smirk. That will stop anyone from trying to call the cops. He had made sure to kill the electricity and it would definitely take a while for so much as a repair man to arrive. A door to the manor swung open with a loud thrash against the siding of the house, causing the blond haired and blue eyed man to look at disturbance. A young boy with blond hair and green eyes walked out a repellent pack on his shoulders and a child-like grin on his face. Jonathan narrowed his eyes, Carols had missed a servant. He blinked when he noticed that the boy's eyes landed on him, before giving a pleasant smile. The boy smiled back.

"Oh, hello, sir!" He said brightly. Jonathan made sure to make his smile more warmly.

"Hello, young lad," The man said back to the kid, making sure the gun was concealed behind his back.

Okay, so I'm sorry if things are being updated so slowly T-T It's not my fault I swear! I'm trying to get things (like homework) done. Dang teachers of mine.


End file.
